


My Trashmouth

by sedanleystanley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, One-Sided Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanlon - Freeform, benverly/billverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedanleystanley/pseuds/sedanleystanley
Summary: It's been three years since your cousin Bev moved in with you. Now that she has the chance to go back for a summer, she is set on taking you with her. Little do you know she has other plans in mind for you and a certain trashmouth.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know Bev, are you sure?” I glanced uncertainly at my cousin, who was trying desperately to get me to agree to another one of her ridiculous ideas.

“Absolutely! Come on, please?” She grabbed my hands and dramatically got down on her knees, causing me to try to stifle a chuckle. Seeing how much she wanted me to come, I gave in.

Pulling her back up, I sighed and gave her a look. “Fine. I’ll go with you. But don’t expect me to be happy about it. I can’t believe this is how I’m going to be spending my summer vacation. In Derry.”

Bev’s eyes lit up, excited I had caved. “Trust me, you’ll have so much fun! You can meet all my friends, Bill and Ben and Richie and Eddie and Stan and Mike. God, I haven’t seen them in ages. I can’t believe it’s been three years since I moved in with you. It feels like I saw them all just last week.” She sat at the kitchen table and started chattering about how much she missed them and what she thought they would say when they saw her again. I took this as my opportunity to stop listening and find food.

I shuffled into the kitchen, scanning the fridge for something to eat. “Hey Bev, you wanna just order a pizza or something? There’s nothing to eat here.” Her hyperactive chattering stopped, I was still searching in the fridge in hopes of finding something edible when I heard her walk up behind me.

“Were you even listening to me?” I shook my head, still not looking at her. “I said maybe you’ll meet someone.” Not being able to see her, I still knew she was smirking. I twirled around on my tippy toes to glare at her. Sure enough, I saw a smirk painted on her face which I was tempted to slap off.

“Meet someone? I’m not going to meet anyone. You know how that will go. If someone flirts with me I get all red and I can’t talk. You’ve seen it happen, there’s no way I’ll meet someone if I just embarrass myself.” Starting to list off reasons why I couldn’t ‘meet someone’ I could see her smirk was only growing bigger. “What are you smiling about? What’s so funny?”

Bev’s grin only grew before speaking up. “You’re going to hate Richie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the first of the Losers... And he and Bev are set on teasing you over someone you don't even know.

“So which one of your friends is picking us up?” I asked, suddenly curious who I should be expecting to meet. Bev had told me a little about each of them. Maybe it would be Ben, the boy who had a crush on her and wrote her a poem. Or it could be Eddie, the hypochondriac with asthma. Although, based on Bev’s description of her, probably not. It could be Stan, the Jewish boy with the curly hair that loved birds. It might be Mike, the boy that lived on a farm and hated killing animals. Or it could be Richie. Bev had refused to tell me anything about him, despite my begs and pleas. I hoped it was him and I also hoped it wasn’t. Bev not telling me had me curious and hesitant at the same time. I knew my cousin well enough to know that she was either planning something or hiding something.

I knew that it probably wouldn’t be any of them, it would probably be-

“Bill!” I heard my cousin scream almost at the top of her lungs, confirming my suspicions, and making almost the entire airport, including me, look over at her. She started running through the crowded airport, pushing past people to jump on someone’s back. I struggled after her with our luggage to see Bev and what I assumed to be Bill in a pile on the ground. Bev was giggling ridiculously, and Bill was pulling himself off the ground, before extending a hand out to his giggling friend. She took it and pulled herself up, snickering all the while. Bill gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments, I tapped on Bev’s shoulder awkwardly, interrupting their hug, making them both turn their attention to me. I looked over at Bill and took in his features. Well, more like I looked up at him. He was at least six foot tall, towering over my mere five foot and two and a half inches. He had short red hair and a thin face. He had warm chocolate eyes that were studying me the same way I was studying him. Reaching his hand out, he introduced himself in a low voice.

“Hi, I’m Bill Denbrough. I was a friend of Bev’s when she lived here in Derry.” I shook his hand, feeling very small. I hoped that not all of Bev’s friends were this tall.  
“I’m Y/N Marsh. I’m Bev’s cousin. She’s told me a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.” I practically squeaked out, my shyness getting the better of me. He chuckled a little at that and looked over at Bev.

“So you talk about me a lot?” Bill said, turning to Beverly, who blushed a little and nodded sheepishly. “Nice to know you miss me, I missed you too!” He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to laugh out protests. Finally putting her down, he took all of the luggage right out of my hands with a quick “Excuse me, let me take those for you,” and led us out of the airport. I trailed along behind him while Bev skipped next to him, her mouth going a mile a minute.  
“Bill, what happened to your stutter? It’s gone! I mean, I know I’ve been gone for a few years, but you’re not even stuttering a little bit!” Bill shrugged, but a grin was evident on his face.

“He thrust his fist against the post and still insists he sees the ghost.” This left me utterly confused, but it made Bev elicit another string of giggles. Once she quieted down he continued, “Speech therapy. Now I only stutter when I get really nervous. I guess I’m not the St-Stuttering Bill you knew anymore.” Bill joked, his proud smile getting bigger all the while.

“Oh, that’s great Bill! I’m so proud of you! How have the others been? I’m so anxious to see them. It’s been way too long.” Bev was practically vibrating with energy and excitement.  
“The others are really good. They all really miss you.” Bill walked up to an old beat up minivan and stuffed our suitcases in the trunk. “Not much has changed, Eddie is still short, Stan still birdwatches, and Ben is still a poem fanatic.” He walked around and opened the passengers' side doors for Bev and me. She quickly climbed in the front, leaving me to sit in the back by myself. Bill closed the doors behind us and got in the driver's side before continuing. “Mike, well, Mike got buff from working on the farm and that got him on the football team. Let’s see, who am I forgetting? Oh, Richie!”  
My attention picked up at that. Up until then I had only been half listening, now I was fully attentive, even leaning forward to hear what Bill was going to say about the mystery that is Richie. “Richie is still Richie. You know how he is.” I sighed a little, disappointed. Bev looked at me in the rearview mirror and started cracking up. Bill looked at her curiously, waiting to be let in on the joke that was so funny to her. She tried to tell him, but it was too late. She was laughing so hard, no noise was coming out of her mouth and she had tears in the corners of her eye. I groaned and covered my face, embarrassed about how funny Bev thought this was.  
Looking back at me for an answer, Bill had a bewildered expression on his face. “You want to let me in on the joke, Y/N?” I uncovered my face just enough to look into his puzzled face. Sighing again, I pulled my hands all the way off my face.  
“I don’t really know what’s so funny, but Bev won’t tell me anything about this ‘Richie’” I made quotation marks with my fingers before continuing. “Apparently she thinks maybe I’ll ‘meet someone’ this summer and I think her plan is for that someone to be Richie. So will you please please please tell me who Richie is?” I begged Bill, who was my only other source of who Richie was. But it was looking like he wouldn’t be much help. He had started to laugh almost as hard as Bev. I blushed again, still upset nobody was telling me anything and went back to covering my face. For about five minutes I was surrounded by the sounds of their laughter before it started dying down.  
Finally, Bev spoke up, still stifling her giggles. “He’s perfect for you. Don’t you think Bill?” She turned to Bill, who was barely calm enough to choke out a “y-yeah”. Not quite stuttering, but still laughing way too hard to speak properly. “See, even Bill agrees. You’ll love Richie.”  
“Whatever,” I grumbled, turning a whole new shade of red. “Can we go now? I’m tired from the flight.” It took a few minutes, but once Bill was calm enough, he started the car and started driving to his house, where we were going to be staying for the next three months. Bev and Bill talked animatedly the entire ride, while I sat silently in the back wondering who the hell Richie was. By the time Bill parked the car in front of his house, I was ready to burst with questions. I quickly got out and put all of my weight on Bev’s door, so she couldn’t open it.  
“What are you doing? Move out of the way, I have to get out!” I shook my head and held the door as she tried to get out.  
“Not until you tell me who Richie is! I wanna kno-Whoa!” I suddenly saw the world from much higher up as Bill picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Hey put me down!” I shouted and pounded on his back, trying to get him to let up.  
“Nope. Bev needs to get out of the car, and you will meet Richie soon enough. Now come on, you said you were tired.” Bill carried me into his house, Bev quickly getting out of the car and following us. He passed a woman who looked like his mother and her face lit up when she saw Bev.  
“Bev, honey, it’s so good to see you! You’ve grown so much!” She turned to Bill, I think. He was facing her so all I could see was the hallway behind him. “And Bill, sweetie, why are you carrying Bev’s cousin like a dead body?” I snorted, quickly covering my mouth in horror. Bill turned so I could see if I turned my head.  
Bill quickly answered in defense. “She wasn’t listening to me.”  
“What? That is so not true!” I protested, still pounding on his back. I looked up at his mother. “Could you tell Bill to put me down, he’s the one who’s not listening to me, and Bev is no help.” I shot Bev a quick glare before turning a pleading gaze towards Bill’s mother.  
“Of course. Bill put her down. I can see all the blood rushing to her face. Put her down before she gets a headache!” Bill reluctantly put me down, slowly, as if to tease me. A knee in the stomach sped it up. He groaned and dropped me the rest of the way. I landed with a thud, almost toppling over. Steadying myself, I fixed my hair, which sure liked being upside down, before extending a hand out to Bill’s mother.  
“Nice to meet you. Thanks. Now nothing is upside down.” She shook my hand and laughed a little.  
“It’s nice to meet you too Y/N. Feel free to knee him as hard as you see fit if he picks you up again.” She looked pointedly over at Bill, who seemed to shrink under her gaze. “I’ve told him many times that just because he’s tall and strong, that doesn’t mean he should be manhandling people against their will.” I gasped a little, glad to finally have somebody on my side.  
“Yeah, Bill. I’m glad somebody agrees with me. Could you make him tell me who Richie is too? He listens to you and they’re not saying zip.” I looked up at Bill, sure I had won by the expression on his face. He couldn’t say no to his mother! Right?  
Then, I heard a soul-crushing sound behind me. His mother disagreeing with me. “Well I’m sure there’s a reason for that, but don’t worry, I think you’ll find out soon enough.” I groaned and seeing Bill’s smirk only made it worse. “In fact, Bill, don’t you have plans with everybody tomorrow morning?”  
Bill nodded, his smirk widening, “Yeah. They’re coming over. They don’t know Bev is here and I wanted to surprise them.”  
For the thousandth time that day, Bev squealed. “Ooh, I can’t wait to surprise them! Can we go to the Barrens too? I haven’t gone there in forever!” Bill nodded along to everything she was saying enthusiastically.  
“That’s what they think they’re coming over for anyway, we always meet up at my place before we go anywhere. It’s sort of become tradition.” Bev smiled sadly, and I knew she was thinking about how much she missed. Reaching over to comfort her, I put my arm around her shoulders and gave her a grin.  
“Hey, Bev, why don’t we start unpacking and settling in? Bill, stay here.” He looked at me with a wounded expression on his face.  
“But I can-” Bill started.  
“No. Stay here. Bev and I need some cousin time. And it’s not like you’d do anything if you stayed. You’d just tease me about Richie, which I still don’t understand, but that is beside the point. We’ll come back down when we’re done. Promise.” I giggled a little at his defeated pout, but nonetheless, walked upstairs with Bev, leaving Bill all alone downstairs. “Come on, let’s unpack, then you can go downstairs and continue catching up. I couldn’t stand his comments anymore.”  
“That may be true, Y/N, but we still need to know which room we’re staying in.” She snickered.  
I rolled my eyes and called down the stairs, “Hey Beanstalk! Which room are we staying in?” Once an answer was called back, we made our way to our designated space for the next few months.  
While we unpacked, Bev talked my leg off about her summer plans with her old friends. I didn’t mind though, I was just happy that she was excited. Truth be told, I was excited to meet the rest of the famous Losers Club. And Richie. But that was a mystery to unpack tomorrow. For now, Bev and I will hang out with Bill, and then go to bed. We were both exhausted from the long flight.  
We didn’t even finish unpacking, before we were both passed out on the two small beds provided for us, dreaming of what was to come the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came all too quickly when I was awoken with a loud BEEEEEP. I sat straight up with wide eyes, startled awake. Bill was perched at the foot of my bed, holding an air horn and wearing a smug expression, with Bev laughing next to him. “Good morning, beautiful.” He easily ducked the pillow that I threw at him, “Geez, someone’s not a morning person.”

I rolled my eyes and threw myself back onto the bed, “I am, but not if an air horn is involved!”

Bev crawled up the bed to hover over me, poking my cheek, “Get up! We have a busy day!” She bounced on the bed to jostle me and I groaned.

“Stop it, I’ll get up!” I shot Bill a warning glare when he held up the air-horn again, “Don’t even think about it, asshole.” He dropped it on my bed and stood up, raising his hands in surrender. Sitting up, I grabbed the air horn and stuffed it under my pillow, “I’ll get you back for this.”

“I’m sure you will. But for now, you have to get up. Some of the Losers will be here in..” Bill checked his phone, “Ten minutes.”

I sighed softly and walked over to my suitcase, where all of my things were. I had passed out before I got a chance to unpack, and made a mental note to do it when we got back.  
Bev hopped after me, even more energetic than the day before now that she had gotten enough sleep, “We’re going as soon as everyone gets here so hurry up.”

I looked through my clothes for something to wear, rolling my eyes. I grabbed some things and glanced over at the two nuisances. “Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to leave so I can get changed?”

Bev giggled and pushed Bill towards the door, “We’re going. Make sure to wear something nice for Richie!” I flipped her off. “But not too nice, the Barrens are filled with greywater!” She closed the door before I could ask what greywater was. I sighed and quickly started getting dressed.

As I tugged a shirt on, I started thinking about what today would bring. What would Richie be like? Bev had brought him up when she said I’d meet someone, I hoped she wasn’t expecting me to develop a crush. I won’t. I won’t.

-

The first to arrive was Stan. Bev had insisted on hiding behind the couch, tugging me down with her. As soon as Stan sat down she jumped over the couch and landed in his lap face-up, “Surprise!”

Stan let out an ungodly screech, almost throwing Bev off him, “WHAT THE FUCK!”

Her response was to cling to him and laugh loudly, “Stanny, it’s me!”

A few moments later the shock had worn off and he hugged Bev back tightly, “Bev!”

I awkwardly shuffled from behind the couch and stood by Bill, who found it funny to lean his arm on my head. I shoved him away with a scoff, “Get off me.”

Stan looked up from hugging Bev, grinning widely, “And you must be Bev’s cousin,..”

“Y/N.” I supplied for him, “You’re Stan. The bird boy.”

Stan chuckled lightly and nodded, “That isn’t exactly what I’m known for anymore, but yes. I am bird boy.” He turned to Bev, “Really? That’s all you said about me?”

Bev beamed at him and kissed his cheek, “Of course not, Stan. That’s just what I say about you most. And what are you known for these days?”

Stan immediately launched into a story, starting to catch her up on things she had missed and how he was now dating Mike, the farmer boy if I remember correctly.

Bev and Stan kept chattering excitedly to each other, only stopping when the door opened again and Bev shushed him. She slowly stood up, slinking over to the doorway. A short boy with blonde hair turned the corner into the living room and froze halfway through his words, “Bill, what’s-” His eyes widened and he ran the few steps to my cousin, launching himself at her, “Bev!”

Bev laughed happily and hugged him when they toppled over onto the ground, completely wrapping herself around the smaller boy, “There’s my favorite short stack!” She pulled away after a few moments to give him a wide smile and pull him down onto the floor to her. “I surprised you, didn’t I?”

The boy nodded, still hugging Bev, “You so did! I can’t believe you’re here!” He looked over at Bill and in turn, spotted me, “Oh, is that your cousin, Bev?” He looked back to her, waiting for an introduction and seemed surprised when I answered.

“Yes, I am. And you’re Eddie. Fanny pack boy.” He raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly and opening his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, “How do I know that even though you’re not wearing a fanny pack? You’re also the short one of the group, which, thank god you’re not all as tall as Bill.” Eddie laughed, while Bill only rolled his eyes at me and lightly smacked my arm.

“I see Bev likes talking about us a lot. Nice to know you haven’t forgotten all about us.” Stan chuckled softly, but it simmered into an uncomfortable silence.  
Bev tried to smile at him, managing barely half a grimace, “I wouldn’t let myself forget you guys. No matter what. I kept a bunch of pictures up everywhere so I couldn’t forget you.”

What was going on? Why would she think she’d forget her friends? I laughed uncomfortably and tried to break the tension that was filling the room, “And she really means everywhere. There were pictures on the fridge, on the walls, even on the ceiling. I don’t know why, but she insisted. I never really looked at them but Bev did. Constantly.”

The boys seemed to ease up a little at that and Bill cracked a smile, “Bet you were staring at your lover boy.” I turned to Bev for an answer as to who ‘lover boy’ was. She had turned the same shade of red as her hair and hid her face as Stan kicked Bill’s shin.

One by one, more boys arrived, all extremely excited to see Bev. She gave them each a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, letting them fill her in on everything that was going on in their lives. By the time they calmed down Stan was in Mike’s lap, Ben had revealed himself as ‘lover boy’ by turning bright red when Bev kissed his cheek, and I counted six of the ‘lucky seven’ as Bev called them, in total. Which meant that the only one that wasn’t here was-

“Is Richie the only one that isn’t here?” Bill nodded, his smug look telling me he had done it on purpose, “Jerk, you knew I was waiting!”

He dodged when I threw a pillow at him for the second time that day, “Well you won’t have to wait for much longer! Everybody’s here, so we can go now!”

“There’s just one small problem. There’s seven of us and only five bikes.”


End file.
